


Just Us Three

by emberloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, but like with love, minor implied age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberloey/pseuds/emberloey
Summary: Is three a crowd, or is it just right?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Just Us Three

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE NEVER WRITTEN POLYAMORY OR A THREESOME BEFORE AHAHAKSDJHFAL
> 
> why did i do this instead of my korean homework ugly sobs
> 
> anyway thanks to jasmine for helping with this uwu go love and support her @kimxiuchens on twitter my adoring wife!!!

Chanyeol didn’t work Saturdays. He _ didn’t. _ He wasn’t supposed to.

Saturdays were, for the most part, the only day all three of them had off work. The work weeks were busy, each of them having their own jobs and enough responsibilities to drive them absolutely insane. Jongdae balanced, to the best of his abilities, his work as a full-time art student at the local university and his dedication to his own personal pieces. Chanyeol worked himself to the bone, sometimes staying late into the night at the high-rise downtown working to finalize investments, doing all sorts of math and probability checking that neither Baekhyun nor Jongdae even wanted to try to understand. Baekhyun worked closer to Jongdae’s field of study than Chanyeol’s, serving as one of the most sought after developmental editors in all of Seoul. He spent most of his days at home, on the couch or in bed or on the patio or even in the tub reading manuscripts, marking all over them and taking everything in with a terrifyingly sharp eye for perfection. 

Jongdae once asked Baekhyun to read over a paper for one of his classes and then they sat down together to revise it. He’d nearly passed out at the amount of red pen covering the sheet, but in the end he’d gotten the highest mark on a paper he’d ever received—so impressive, and so out of character as Jongdae was an artist, _ not _ a writer, that his professor had called him in for a meeting to make sure he hadn’t cheated in any way.

Occasionally Baekhyun would drive downtown to the main publication building where he had a little office for meetings, and he’d fly around the country for book release parties, interviews, and other promotional events.

Chanyeol was so relieved when Jongdae joined their relationship, saying he could finally escape being Baekhyun’s date to every single boring cocktail party. Jongdae didn’t see the issue—he loved them. Loved seeing Baekhyun’s hard work come to life, loved watching Baekhyun glow under the praises of his coworkers, though he especially loved the way Baekhyun never let go of his hand or unlooped their arms, keeping him close and paying attention to him the whole evening.

Jongdae had been to a few events of Chanyeol’s, but they were never quite as fun. The talk was much more business-related, which was understandable given Chanyeol’s line of work, but Jongdae longed for the fun fairy lights and colorful book covers of Baekhyun’s events. It wasn’t until Baekhyun told Jongdae about his secret to surviving those “boring old geezers”—as much champagne as Chanyeol would let him have—that Jongdae began not dreading the events.

Chanyeol would keep an eye on him all night and then get him safely home. Jongdae would bodily collapse right on Baekhyun and laugh as Baekhyun would groan, and then start humming contently—”like a cat,” as Chanyeol commonly claimed—when Baekhyun played with his hair and watched with an amused smile as tipsy-Jongdae told him all about the night he and Chanyeol had, complete with a gentle kiss in Chanyeol’s otherwise empty office.

Baekhyun would playfully pout and ask about his kiss, not stopping until he’d received a solid kiss from each of his boyfriends before he and Chanyeol got Jongdae to bed.

Now Jongdae didn’t live with them, he had an apartment nearer to campus and a roommate who he absolutely loved. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been together for years before Jongdae joined the equation, already living together, but as all _ three _ of them hadn’t yet been together for a year that step wasn’t one they were ready to take. He spent most weekends with them, with one of them picking him up Friday afternoon or him taking a bus towards the downtown area where their house was. They did meet as much as they could during the week, but more often than not it was only a meeting of two of them, not all three. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s schedules were just...busy, and occasionally completely incompatible. 

And this is exactly why weekends were so sacred for them. The only person who really ran a risk of working a weekend was Baekhyun if he was traveling, which is why Baekhyun threw an absolute fit from bed when Chanyeol slipped out from beneath the covers “before eight in the goddamned morning.”

“It’s work, Baek.” Chanyeol muttered, standing up with his eyes on his phone.

_ “Work.” _ Baekhyun mocked. He rolled over the space where Chanyeol had once laid in the middle and curled right against Jongdae, hair tickling his nose and an arm tossed over his waist. “It’s a fucking _ Saturday. _ You’re not allowed to go in.”

Jongdae stayed quiet, still blissfully floating between sleep and reality, simply bringing up a hand to tangle in Baekhyun’s hair in an attempt to _ shut him up. _ He’d had three exams this week —he wants to _ sleep. _

“Well, it’s too bad you aren’t my boss, isn’t it?” Chanyeol responded before shutting the bathroom door, and the sound of the shower starting was drowned out by Baekhyun’s dramatically distressed groan.

“Can you fucking believe him?” Baekhyun grumbled, getting comfortable against Jongdae’s shoulder.

“No.” Jongdae hummed in an attempt to placate Baekhyun. “Shush. Sleep.”

Jongdae’s eyes stayed closed for a few more minutes, but he opened them when he didn’t feel Baekhyun’s body relax in the telltale way it did when he was really, truly asleep. He turned his head to see Baekhyun studying him, eyes half-open as his fingers tapped his waist.

“More complaining?”

“You’re just…” Baekhyun’s voice softened as he pressed closer, head moving from Jongdae’s shoulder to the pillow, forcing his own head to move to accommodate the extra person. “Really pretty. And I really love you.”

Baekhyun’s breath tickled Jongdae’s neck as his eyes fell shut and he went right back to sleep, arm tightening around his waist subconsciously. 

Jongdae was still half awake when Chanyeol emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, dressed with his shoes in his hand. He smiled softly and Chanyeol smiled back, setting his shoes by the door and padding quietly over the bed.

“Don’t be too mad?” He whispered before kissing Jongdae’s forehead.

“I think you’ll have to make it up to him, he’s upset.” Jongdae felt Baekhyun relax further against him when Chanyeol kissed his forehead.

“I’ll make it up to you both when I get home.” Chanyeol promised quietly, fixing the blankets over them before grabbing his stuff and ducking out of the room.

Jongdae didn’t stay awake long enough to hear the garage door open and close, nor did he see Chanyeol’s silver car drive past the master bedroom window.

===

Jongdae and Baekhyun didn’t drag themselves out of bed until around noon, when Jongdae’s stomach grumbled and Baekhyun kissed him gently, an amused smile tugging at his lips, before standing up and stretching.

In true lazy Saturday fashion, Baekhyun went right over to Chanyeol’s dresser drawers and pulled out two of his t-shirts, pulling one on and throwing the other one at Jongdae, who had yet to leave the warmth of the comforter. Baekhyun smiled at him and cooed softly, and then made his way down the hallway, yelling something about takeout, and being too lazy to do the dishes.

Jongdae simply smiled after him, listening to the way Baekhyun’s voice carried through the house as he changed. He went right up behind Baekhyun when he finally reached the kitchen and draped over his back, chin on his shoulder as Baekhyun skimmed a takeout menu.

“Your usual?”

Jongdae hummed a sort of affirmation and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s neck. “Chanyeol’s going to be mad we ordered without him.”

“Well, I’m mad about him going into work.” Baekhyun responded, grabbing his phone off the counter to start punching the number in and place the order.

“But it’s _ work.” _ Jongdae defended their third gently, hands squeezing Baekhyun’s waist. “He kind of doesn’t have a choice, Baek.”

“I know that.” Baekhyun put the phone up to his ear. “Just let me be mad at him?”

Jongdae shook his head and Baekhyun sighed with a soft “fine,” kissed him, and Jongdae detached and made his way to the couch as Baekhyun got through to the restaurant.

Baekhyun came and joined him, worming his way into the blanket burrito Jongdae had an _ adorable _ habit of making everywhere he laid down and got comfortable against him.

“One of us is going to have to get up and get the door when the food gets here—”

_ “ _Sh.” Baekhyun held up a finger and Jongdae closed his mouth with a sigh. “Let me cuddle you, for god’s sake.”

“You’re going to be complaining when—”

_ “Sh.” _ Baekhyun flicked his forehead and Jongdae settled in with a series of unintelligible grumbles, softening when Baekhyun kissed his forehead and draped an arm over his shoulders to tug him against his side.

True to Jongdae’s prediction, the second the doorbell rang Baekhyun groaned in despair at having to move from his incredibly comfortable spot. And then, in true Baekhyun fashion, he was able to convince Jongdae to go get the door.

“I have old joints.”

“You are four years older than me.”

“My back is so bad, you know. I spend all my time reading and sitting at a desk and hunched over a computer.”

“You are literally _ 26 _ years of age.”

“And you love me.” Baekhyun leaned away to let Jongdae get up as the doorbell rang again. “So you’ll get the door?”

Jongdae got up with a roll of his eyes and jogged back to the bedroom, as instructed, to grab Baekhyun’s wallet off the dresser and when he returned Baekhyun sat up to help him set out the containers on the coffee table.

They ate quickly, picking out of each others boxes in the way that Chanyeol _ hated _ without fear of retaliation since the killjoy was at work, and then ended up cuddling on the couch again.

This time Baekhyun was on his back and Jongdae on his chest, chest to chest as Baekhyun played with his hair and they both half paid attention to the movie and half paid attention to each other.

Mostly* paid attention to each other.

At some point the movie was forgotten and Jongdae ended up straddling Baekhyun’s waist, kissing him lazily under the blanket. Baekhyun was smiling against each one, nipping at his lips playfully and sucking on his tongue for just long enough before letting go for a breath.

Jongdae just cupped his cheeks and kept kissing him, not having had enough yet—he’d never have enough of Baekhyun’s kisses.

This was an ideal way to spend a Saturday on the couch. Almost.

“I wish Chanyeol was here.” Jongdae murmured between kisses, and Baekhyun hummed against him.

“I know, baby. Me too.” They smiled softly at each other for a moment and Baekhyun brushed a hand through Jongdae’s hair, tracing down his jawline. “He’s going to be jealous that I’m getting so much Jongdae time today.”

Jongdae simply shrugged and Baekhyun turned his head as he sat up, laughing.

“What?” Baekhyun reached up and grabbed Jongdae’s chin, turning his head towards the TV. The title screen for the DVD they’d been watching was playing. “Oh. How long has it been like that?”

“Hell if I know.” Baekhyun smiled up and released his chin. “I was preoccupied.”

Jongdae smiled as Baekhyun caught his lips again, pulling the blanket over his shoulders to trap the heat as he laid down and they kissed again, DVD and empty food containers forgotten.

===

Jongdae listened to the steady sound of the shower from where he was curled up in bed, watching a YouTube video on his phone. And then two. And...three.

Why is Baekhyun taking so long? He’s never taken this long.

Baekhyun came out a few minutes into Jongdae’ fourth video, hair slightly damp and a new one of Chanyeol’s shirts on, covering him to his upper thigh. The only different thing was the choker he’d wrapped around his neck, but Jongdae didn’t comment on it.

It was one of Baekhyun’s favorite accessories, sometimes he wore it for no reason other than to just wear it. He wouldn’t say anything about it.

“Dae?”

“Hm?” Jongdae put his phone on the nightstand and looked up to see Baekhyun standing by the edge of the bed, a soft smile on his face.

Baekhyun shifted his weight and Jongdae saw the edge of the shirt caught in a black waistband…

“You’re wearing…”

“Mhm.” Baekhyun tilted his head and his hands rested on his hips, exposing more of the black lace panties he had on under the shirt.

Jongdae bit his lip, leaning back on his hands as Baekhyun knelt on the bed. “But Chanyeol’s not home.”

“I’m not wearing them for Chanyeol.” Baekhyun perched lightly on Jongdae’s thighs, knees on either side of his hips on the bed, hands cupping his cheeks gently. “I’m wearing them for _ you. _ Because I love you.”

And then Baekhyun kissed him.

Jongdae would never, ever get tired of kissing Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed expertly, amazingly, seeming to put all of him into all of whoever had the pleasure of tasting his lips while taking an equal amount back, leaving Jongdae boneless and breathless and floating among the clouds every time.

He and Chanyeol had talked about Baekhyun’s kissing before, one night when it was just them, and Chanyeol had agreed.

_ “Five years,” _ he’d mused, knocking back more of his drink, _ “and he’s no less dazzling. Not in the way he kisses, or the way he fucks, or in the way he looks or the way his eyes sparkle…” _

Jongdae moaned quietly, the sound swallowed by Baekhyun’s magical lips as he felt Baekhyun press his crotch right against his abdomen, rising up as high as he could on his knees as he cupped Jongdae’s face in firm hands and angled his head about as far back as it could go.

Jongdae exhaled shakily, one arm wrapping around Baekhyun’s lower back tightly. Baekhyun let his knees fall wide and he sank down, landing on Jongdae’s thighs once again but this time he was as close to his abdomen as he could be, hips circling and pressing down.

Jongdae choked on his breath as one of his hands slid under Baekhyun’s shirt and his fingers caught the side of his panties—lace, _ fuck_—and he pushed that side up until the fabric settled in the crack of Baekhyun’s ass and Jongdae could grab the skin of it directly.

Baekhyun let out something between a laugh and a moan and nipped at Jongdae’s lower lip. “Need a feel?”

Jongdae nodded breathlessly and Baekhyun let out a real laugh as Jongdae got excited and did the same thing with the other side so he had full access to Baekhyun’s ass.

“You fucking cutie.” Baekhyun cooed, holding Jongdae’s chin with one hand and brushing through his hair with the other. “So god damn _ adorable. _ I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Jongdae flushed and tilted his chin up and Baekhyun kissed him again, licking slow and deep into his mouth and drawing all sorts of sounds out of Jongdae that once would’ve embarrassed the hell out of him, with how shameless he was being in how much he enjoyed what was happening, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun had told him over and over how much they loved hearing him, how gorgeous his voice was, so he just let himself be vocal.

Baekhyun now had complete knowledge on just how to drive Jongdae absolutely insane, which he commonly used—like now, as he continued swirling his hips over Jongdae’s growing erection. Jongdae let out a soft of whimper when Baekhyun reached between them to pull the front of Jongdae’s shirt up, and then his own, and the whimper turned into a full, drawn-out moan when he felt Baekhyun’s hard cock pressing against the panties and right against his abdomen. His balls, too, were poking out of the panties and he let out a deep moan as they rubbed against Jongdae’s briefs each time he pressed against him.

By the time they parted they were both panting, lips red and swollen and a string of saliva still connecting them. Baekhyun didn’t bother doing anything about it, letting it break on its own as ripped Jongdae’s shirt over his head and then ducked his head down to start going at the skin on Jongdae’s neck.

Jongdae fell back on his elbows and his head fell back, eyes fluttering closed because he _ couldn’t_—he couldn’t handle seeing Baekhyun like that. Not with his gorgeous body, and the way he knew just how to curve it so Jongdae could see his ass when he raised his head.

A moment later Baekhyun settled and sat right on Jongdae’s stomach, knees wide on either side of him, and his fingers tapped Jongdae’s cheek to get his attention. “Baby? Hey, baby.” He leaned down and nipped at Jongdae’s ear, lips brushing the shell of it as he spoke. _ “Baby, _ can you look at me? Watch me?”

Jongdae blinked his eyes open and he nodded, chin rising as he saw Baekhyun sit up and smile down at him proudly. 

“There’s my good boy.” He tapped his nose and then reached down and pulled his shirt slowly, _ agonizingly _ slowly over his head and Jongdae sucked both his lips in, taking a shaky breath. All that was left on his body were the black panties, the band that once stretched across his hips now gathered thinly so that when Baekhyun was bent over it looked more like a thong than anything—something Jongdae knew he owned a lot of, anyway—and the choker wrapped around his neck. “My good boy.” He repeated with a smile, leaning down to cup Jongdae’s cheeks as he rolled his hips against him. “Mine and Chanyeol’s.”

Jongdae whimpered softly, eyes hooded, and Baekhyun smiled at him before kissing him again.

“So gorgeous, sweetheart.” Baekhyun whispered as he began kissing down Jongdae’s neck, pausing to suck a bruise into his collarbone before continuing. “My beautiful baby.” His tongue traced Jongdae’s happy trail, and he snapped the band of Jongdae’s briefs once before dragging them down. “‘M gonna make you feel so good, I promise.”

Jongdae whined as Baekhyun’s breath ghosted over his now-freed cock, hard and standing straight up the second it was freed from his briefs.

Baekhyun hummed, biting his lip. “Excited?”

Jongdae’s breath caught and he bucked his hips up, spreading precum on Baekhyun’s cheek who just cooed at him, sitting up.

“Sure looks like it.” He sat up off Jongdae’s legs and leaned towards the nightstand. “Stay there, baby.”

Jongdae writhed against the bed but he stayed like the good boy Baekhyun says he is, beaming when Baekhyun turned back around and smiled down at him proudly.

_ “Such _ a good boy.” Baekhyun murmured, running a hand up Jongdae’s thigh as he put a corner of the condom wrapper in his mouth and expertly ripped it open. “I wish Chanyeol was here to see how good you’re being for me, and how pretty you are. He’d be so proud, sweetheart.”

Jongdae clenched his jaw and moaned as Baekhyun rolled the condom on, slower than he needed to, really, but who was Jongdae to say anything about that? It was on, and he was _ this _ much closer to having Baekhyun on his cock, and that’s all that mattered.

Baekhyun took the lube next and dripped a decent amount of it right on Jongdae’s cock, wrapping a hand all the way around to spread it. Jongdae trembled, legs tight with the effort it took to stay still, but Baekhyun had told him to stay and _ damn it _ Jongdae was going to fucking _ stay. _

“Feel good?” Baekhyun asked, pressing his lips to Jongdae’s hip. Jongdae nodded shakily, hips jerking up as Baekhyun squeezed his cock once more and then let go, sitting up.

He shifted onto his side and slipped the panties all the way off and then slowly moved to straddle Jongdae’s hips again, dragging it out. Jongdae knew exactly what he was doing, could see it in his eyes. Could see how much he _ loved _ to see Jongdae writhing and panting beneath him, whispering softly as he begged Baekhyun to fuck him.

“What about you?” Jongdae realized after a moment. He glanced at the bottle of lube lying on the edge of the bed. “Don’t you need—”

Baekhyun sank down just a little bit, just enough for Jongdae’s tip to enter him, quickly shutting him up.

“What do you think the shower was for?”

“No fun.” Jongdae gasped as Baekhyun continued to sink slowly, breathing deep as he felt Jongdae fill him up. “I wanted to do it. I like doing it.”

“I know you do.” Baekhyun smiled and bent over, cradling Jongdae’s face and nipping at his lower lip. “Not tonight, though. I want you to listen to me tonight, and do something special for me.”

“Hm?” Jongdae whined, hips bucking up against Baekhyun. Baekhyun chuckled against his lips and kissed him.

He reached back and took Jongdae’s wrists in his hands—who’d automatically wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, just wanting to feel as much of him as he could—and pressed them into the bed.

“No touching.” Baekhyun whispered after squeezing his wrists, leaving them on either side of Jongdae’s head. He saw Jongdae’s eyes widen. “Not tonight. You can do that, can’t you? Be a good boy for me?”

Jongdae swallowed and then nodded. A good boy. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s good boy. Yes, he could do that.

Baekhyun sat up, letting go of Jongdae’s wrists and running both his hands through his hair as he arched his back sensually. Jongdae’s hands became fists. This was going to be hard.

Baekhyun was going to _ make _ it hard. But then again, that’s just who Baekhyun was, and Jongdae couldn’t deny that it was something he enjoyed—really.

“Imagine how proud Chanyeol’s going to be,” Baekhyun says softly, circling his hips slowly, “when he hears how good you’re being for me?”

Jongdae’s hands twisted and grabbed at the comforter, needing something to hold.

Baekhyun sighed, rising up on his knees and then sinking back down. “You feel so good, baby. Fill me up so good. I love your cock so much.”

Jongdae bit his bottom lip as he moaned again, already lost in the way Baekhyun’s heat encased his cock tightly, sliding in and out of him with ease.

Baekhyun’s head fell back and he let out a long moan, pushing his chest out and reaching up to finger his own nipples. He continued rolling his hips deeply, trying to push Jongdae’s cock further in him with each one.

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae gasped and panted, hands pulling at the comforter. _ “Please.” _

“Please what?”

“Can I touch you? I want to—”

“I said no, Jongdae.” Baekhyun reminded him softly. Jongdae pouted and Baekhyun simply pouted back. “No, baby. I want to see you be a good boy for me, okay? Can you do that?”

Jongdae nodded and Baekhyun smiled at him and then picked up the pace, riding him fast and deep the way he had been.

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered over the doorway as he ran his hands through his hair, righting his head. “Welcome home, darling.”

“Welcome home indeed.”

Jongdae’s breath caught when he heard Chanyeol’s voice from the doorway, and Baekhyun glanced down at him for just a second before meeting Chanyeol’s eyes again. “We missed you. Didn’t we, baby?” He reached down to tweak one of Jongdae’s nipples, and his “yes” disappeared in a moan.

“Obviously.” Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed, pupils dark, as Baekhyun gave him one of those smiles where he bit his bottom lip. He didn’t move from the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against it as he watched Baekhyun ride Jongdae. “Couldn’t wait?”

“This is why you don’t work on Saturdays, my love.” Baekhyun moaned. “Your own fault.”

“My own fault.” Chanyeol mused, pushing off the doorway and padding over to the bed. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side. “Naturally.”

“Everything’s always your fault.” Baekhyun teased softly, nose crinkling as he smiled.

“Of course it is.” Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun softly. Then Chanyeol turned his head to Jongdae and smiled down at him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him, too.

Jongdae moaned into it as Baekhyun started picking up his pace again, but Chanyeol pulled away before he could try to deepen it. Jongdae whined and tried to follow Chanyeol as he stood up but he could only get so far before Baekhyun reached out and pushed his shoulders back to the bed.

“Don’t you want to show your daddy how good you were being for me?” Baekhyun asked, hands skimming down Jongdae’s upper body and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Oh?” Chanyeol took a step back towards his dresser and began undoing his tie, taking it off and then rolling it to put it up the way he always does as if nothing else was going on.

“We’re not touching tonight.” Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes through the mirror on the dresser and Chanyeol hummed, impressed.

“That’s mean.”

“I figured that it would be your call, since you’re his daddy and all.” Baekhyun smiled cheekily and then moaned, eyes fluttering shut. _ “Fuck, _ baby, so deep. So good.” 

“And if I hadn’t come home while this was happening?”

Baekhyun shrugged and Chanyeol turned around, untucking his shirt from his slacks. “Then I guess he wouldn’t be touching me for a while.”

“Damn _ cruel.” _ Chanyeol threw at him, but he was smiling. Baekhyun knew perfectly how to walk the line between Jongdae’s dom and not, compromising with Chanyeol’s position as his daddy. “But fair.”

Jongdae whined at the thought again, with a soft “no, Baek, please,” and Baekhyun leaned down to kiss him softly.

_ “So _ good.” Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae and kissed the bruise on his collarbone. “Always so good.”

“Of course he is.” Chanyeol wandered into the bathroom and adjoining closet as he unbuttoned his shirt and Jongdae let out another whine as he disappeared from sight.

“He’ll be back.” Baekhyun promised softly, sitting up to start moving his hips again.

When Chanyeol returned he was in nothing but the black boxer-briefs he always wore under his slacks, coming around the bed and crawling up on the other side. 

“And what have you two been up to today, baby boy?”

Jongdae swallowed, trying to make his brain form a complete sentence as Baekhyun continued fucking him. He was getting close.

“We—” He got distracted as Baekhyun moaned loudly above him, and before he could even register what he’d been doing Chanyeol grabbed his wrists and pressed them back into the bed.

“No touching, baby boy.” Chanyeol reminded him softly. “Show me how good you can be for Baekhyun and maybe I’ll let you touch him, hm?”

Jongdae nodded, and Chanyeol kissed his forehead softly before glancing up. “You’re doing so well for daddy.” He murmured. “Look how fucked out Baekhyun looks. I’m so proud of you.”

Jongdae puckered his lips and Chanyeol kissed him this time, softly, parting his lips and pressing his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth. It was deep, but it was still short, and Jongdae whined again when Chanyeol sat up sat up on his knees and made his way closer to Baekhyun, knees ending up near Jongdae’s head.

“Are you trying to join, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked slyly, reaching out to cup Chanyeol’s chin and tap his fingers on his cheek.

“Might I be allowed the pleasure, my darling?” With that Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun, much harder than he’d kissed Jongdae just moments ago, and Jongdae took in a shaky breath as his boyfriends made out over him.

Chanyeol drew out sounds similar to the sounds Baekhyun had gotten from Jongdae earlier, cupping his cheeks and pressing right into him. It was hot, and loud, and it only spurred Baekhyun to ride Jongdae harder.

Being so close to Chanyeol’s hips Jongdae could see his cock pressing against the fabric of his briefs, and he called for his daddy softly while tapping Chanyeol’s thigh. He couldn’t touch Baekhyun. They hadn’t said anything about touching Chanyeol.

“Hm?” Chanyeol glanced down as Baekhyun began nipping at his neck. “Need something, sweetheart?”

Jongdae’s fingers rose and hesitantly tapped Chanyeol’s cock, and Baekhyun smirked against Chanyeol’s neck.

“It’s never enough for him, is it?”

“Oh hush. He’s cute.” Chanyeol turned to Jongdae and used one hand to push the band of his underwear down until Jongdae could pull his cock and his balls out. “Go on, baby boy. Be a good boy and suck daddy off.”

Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun and kissed him again as Jongdae began sucking Chanyeol off, groaning quietly into the kisses. Jongdae starts slow, thumbing over the tip and then licking the beads of precum there.

Chanyeol broke the kiss with a low sound and turned to Jongdae, one hand grabbing his hair. “Don’t tease.”

Jongdae obediently opened his mouth and Chanyeol shifted his legs so his hips faced Jongdae more directly and slowly fed Jongdae his cock with a deep groan. “I’m just going to do this,” he said lowly, “since you’re set on being a tease tonight. You’ve been spending too much time with Baekhyun.”

“Stop fucking working on Saturdays then.” Baekhyun snapped and then grabbed Chanyeol’s face, turning him to kiss him again.

They continued on until Chanyeol came first, holding Jongdae’s head as he shot down his throat despite the fact that he was the last one to join, head thrown back and groaning so deep Jongdae felt him vibrating. Jongdae came right after, with Chanyeol’s cock still blocking his airway, moaning around it as he filled the condom in Baekhyun, trembling and letting out a couple soft sobs.

Baekhyun moaned but didn’t come, so, _ so _ painfully close though, and when Chanyeol pulled out he tucked himself back into his briefs and moved so he was kneeling behind Baekhyun.

“Off.” Baekhyun sat up off Jongdae’s cock and Chanyeol shifted so his chest was right against Baekhyun’s back, one hand around his cock and the other one on his throat holding his head against his shoulder. Baekhyun sputtered and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, gasping and hips jerking as Chanyeol began jacking him off.

“Baby boy, come closer. On your back, closer.” Jongdae shimmied down as Chanyeol turned his head and began whispering in Baekhyun’s ear.

“So sexy, darling. You’re so fucking sexy. I bet you want to come, don’t you?” Baekhyun nodded as best as he could. “Close?” Baekhyun nodded again. “I want you to come for me, love.” Chanyeol continued, lips brushing Baekhyun’s ear as he spoke. “I want you to come for me and Jongdae, all over Jongdae’s pretty little face.”

_ “Fuck.” _ Baekhyun wheezed, hips jerking. “Fuck, _ close.” _

“He’s been so good for you. For both of us. Don’t you think he deserves this?”

Baekhyun let out a soft sob and nodded, breathing short and shallow as he started getting lightheaded in the way that always made him come.

“Jongdae, baby boy, do you want Baekhyun to come?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Where?” Chanyeol’s hand tightened around Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun cursed again.

“On my face.”

_ “Beg him for it.” _

“Come on my face, Baekhyun, please.” Jongdae sat up, right in front of Baekhyun’s cock. “Please, I want it so bad. Please, please, _ please _ on my face Baekhyun I want you to come all over my face—”

_ “Fuck_— _ ” _ Baekhyun’s hand on Chanyeol’s arm tightened until his knuckles were white as he came all over Jongdae’s face, hips jerking as Chanyeol kept jacking him off until nothing else came out.

Jongdae sat there, eyes closed and panting and face soaked in white. Chanyeol reached out with the hand that wasn’t on Baekhyun’s waist holding him up to rub his thumb along his lower lip, pushing some of the come into his mouth. Jongdae sucked on his thumb obediently and they all sat there in silence for a few minutes as their breathing returned to normal and Baekhyun had recovered from his orgasm.

Baekhyun was the one to break the silence with a soft “let me down, Chanyeol, or I’m going to fall,” and Chanyeol let Jongdae get a last suckle in before he helped Baekhyun lay down next to him.

“I’m not moving again.” Baekhyun breathed out, eyes fluttering closed. “No way. Legs? Busted.”

“How long were you two at it before I got home?” Chanyeol asked as he slipped off the bed and walked unsteadily into the bathroom after taking the condom off Jongdae, knotting it on the way.

“God, Chanyeol, I don’t fucking know. I’ll time it next time. Just for you, Your Majesty.”

Chanyeol snorted from the bathroom and Jongdae rolled onto his side, facing Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes widened for a split second and he reached out to put his hand down before Jongdae’s face could hit the comforter and cover it in Baekhyun’s semen. He shifted closer, then, until their noses were brushing.

“So pretty,” he mused softly with a lazy smile. Jongdae licked the tip of Baekhyun’s nose in retaliation and Baekhyun shrieked.

“What the hell are you doing—no, Baekhyun, come clean up before you make a mess.”

Baekhyun grumbled and made faces at Chanyeol’s back as he began wiping himself off with the washcloth, and Chanyeol turned around to face him when Jongdae snorted. Baekhyun made a face of pure innocence and Chanyeol glared at him before turning back around and meeting Jongdae’s eyes.

Jongdae shrugged.

_ “Traitor,” _ Chanyeol hissed at him as Baekhyun started laughing. Jongdae got himself tucked into bed and Chanyeol and Baekhyun joined him shortly after, after making sure that everything was put away and all the doors were locked.

Jongdae rolled over and curled against Chanyeol’s side and Baekhyun wrapped around him from the back, kissing the back of his neck softly.

“Hey.” Jongdae tilted his head up and smiled as Chanyeol kissed him. “I love you.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat and Jongdae laughed softly while Chanyeol sighed loudly.

“Yeah, yeah, you too.”

_ “Wow.” _ Baekhyun scoffed. “Five years and that’s all I get? Well fuck you, I guess.”

“Why are you impossible?” Chanyeol sat up on one arm and Baekhyun mirrored him, and Jongdae watched with a lazy smile as they kissed over him.

“I love you.” Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun smiled as they kissed softly again.

“I love you too.”

And then they both laid back down, wrapping back around Jongdae like a blanket of warmth and safety and—

“I love you.”

They both froze around him, and Jongdae took a deep breath.

“I love you.” He repeated, stronger this time. “Both of you.”

Jongdae was curled more under Chanyeol’s chin so he and Baekhyun were able to make eye contact, and they had a moment of _ did you hear what I just heard? _ Jongdae hadn’t said it yet, too nervous.

Too scared that he misunderstood his own feelings, or too scared that he was falling in love with one and not the other. Too scared of what other people might think of him, being with two other _ men, _ and what they would think of Chanyeol and Baekhyun—both with jobs revolving around important people with traditionalist minds.

He was scared, but he’s not anymore.

“I love you.” He whispered again, and Baekhyun latched onto his back and squeezed.

“Baby, baby we love you too. So much.”

Chanyeol’s long arms wrapped all the way around Baekhyun’s back and he held both of them tightly, kissing Jongdae’s forehead. “I love you. Both of you. Wow, I’m so fucking lucky.”

Jongdae chuckled softly and held one of Baekhyun’s hands, and after a few more kisses and whispered confessions they all started settling in to sleep.

Until Chanyeol spoke up, at least.

“Hey, guys?”

Jongdae didn’t respond because Baekhyun hummed, vibrations warm and comforting against his back.

“Baek.”

_ “What_, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“You left your takeout in the living room.”

“Okay?”

“I can’t believe you ordered without me.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I told you, Baek. I told you he’d be upset.”

_ “Jesus Christ Chanyeol just fucking go to sleep. It’s not that deep.” _

“It’s my favorite restaurant, actually.”

“Oh my _ god.” _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/cc: emberloey
> 
> edit: VOTE AND SUPPORT X-EXO Y'ALL PLEASE GIVE US THE DEMON C0CK


End file.
